Coitado de Mim
by Bakatsuki-sama
Summary: Uma Hinata emo, Naruto filho de Ronaldo... Ripado por: N, L e Konan.


**Coitado de mim!**

**Título original: **Perdida em mim!!!

**Quem ripou: **N, L e Konan.

**Autora: **nataorihyuuga

**Site: **AnimeSpirit . net **(N: Esse site só tem fic lixo!)**

--

a familha **(N: Família com LH. ¬¬) (L: AAAAAAAHHHHH!) (Konan: Calma, L. o.o)** dela morreu,ele que a ajudar a viver novamente!!!!!!!!

--

Perdida em mim!!!!!!

Cap 1 _segunda dama!!!!!! **(L: Nossa, a tecla do 1/!/¹ deve ter quebrado depois dessas. o.o) (N: Ô, povinho exagerado. ¬¬)**

Ate parecia algum desses pesadelos **(Konan: Já sei um! Ler essa fanfic!)** mais uma parte de mim dizia que era real,que a qualquer momento eu poderia dar de cara com ela me olhando na escola como sempre fazia,não avia **(N: HAVIA sem H! ¬¬) (Konan: E pra quê os espaços depois das vírgulas, né?)** nada d+ **(L: AAAAAAAHHHHH!² Internetês! *morre* x.x') (Konan: Calma, L, calma!)** nisso a não ser um único fato ... ela morreu... ou será que... não??? **(N: Sem comentários. ¬¬)**

Pra entender melhor a minha situação precisamos voltar um pouco na historia...

Um ano antes...

Dia 3 de janeiro...** (L: Êêêê! \õ/ Liquidação de reticências!)**

Eu andava pela rua sem me importar com a chuva que me cercava,quem eu sou? **(Konan: Um imbecil! ¬¬')**Sou Naruto Uzumaki **(L: Sobrenome depois do nome? Aff!)**,filho mais novo do presidente dos USA **(N: XD TÁ BOM!)**,mais isso não me fazia diferencia **(N: Diferencia! Nesse caso, não seria DIFERENÇA?)** alguma ate aquele momento.

???_ Idiota,riquinho metido,onde pensa que vai? **(L: Xinga!) (Konan: OMG! Coitado do filme que vai ter esse roteiro! O.O) (N: Nossa, pra quê isso tudo, Sr. **???**?)**_ Eu ouvi uma voz feminina naquele estante **(N: Essa menina só estudou até a 1ª série?)**,achei que não era nada de mais então deixei passar e continuei meu caminho.

Naruto_ Não enche garota!!! **(Konan: Ué, ele não disse que tinha deixado passar?! Õ.o) (L: Olha! O botão não quebrou!)**

???_ Idiota com quem pensa que ta falando?? **(N: Com o Sr. **???**, dãããã!)**

Naruto_ De certo **(Konan: Nesse caso, DECERTO é junto, ok?)** com uma vagabunda que não tem o que fazer,vai embora e me deixa em paz sua puta!!! **(L: Uia! A besha ta extressada!) (N: Ai, que gay! *--*)**

???_ Nunca....mais me chame assim...nunca... **(Konan: O.O) (L: Ah, tá, então você pode xingar ele, mas ele não pode te xingar?)**

Eu me virei para ver a menina,para milha **(N: Ou seja, 1852 quilômetros...)** surpresa **(L: A surpresa dele foi tão grande³ que foi do tamanho de uma milha!)** era uma garota que aparentava ter a mesma idade que eu com roupas comuns,uma regata roxo e uma saia que combinava com o seu bolero lilaz,um all star roxo com lilaz ate o joelho. **(Konan: Detalhes super importantes!) **Ela era linda com seus olhos perolados e seu cabelo azul escuro ate o final das costas presos em grades **(Konan: O cabelo dela estava preso em grades! Coitada!)** marinha **(N: ¬¬)** Chiquinha.

Naruto_ Me desculpe... **(L: Seu interesseiro! Só porque a mina é bonita, tu pedes desculpa! ò.ó)**

???_ N...não foi na...nada! **(Konan: Se não foi, porque você ta tão esquentadinha? O.o)**

Naruto_ Qual e o seu nome? **(N: Acentos só não mandou lembranças porque ele te despreza. u.u)**

???_ Hyuuga Hinata!! **(L: Oxente! Agora o sobrenome é antes do nome! Se decida, garota! Ò.Ó)**e o seu?

Naruto_ Uzumaki Naruto prazer!! **(Konan: Depois de chamar ela de puta, você se apresenta como se nada tivesse acontecido? ¬¬)**

Naquele estante me lembrei que já avia ouvido falar nisso **(N: Estante! ú.ù) (L: Ahá!Sua safada! Cadê o H que eu te emprestei mês passado?!)**...hyuuga **(L: Porque letra minúscula em nomes próprios é CHARME!)**....onde já avia **(N: T-T)** escutado esse nome....me lembrei...e aquela família que foi assassinada.

Naruto_ Hinata,não era pra você Estar **(Konan: Qual é a do "E" maiúsculo?! Õ.o)** no orfanato?

Hinata_ Por favor não conte pra as pessoas que eu fugi, se eu vouter **(L: Ela vai voltar pra onde? Pra Volterra?) (N: Acho que não. Volterra é com "L".)** ele vai me matar também!!!! **(N: Ele, quem? Quer dizer que tu sabe quem foi? Ô.Ô)**

Naruto_ Pode deixar não vó **(Konan: Mas já meteu a vó no meio! ò.ó)** falar nada,se quiser pode ate morar comigo **(N: Agora ta todo simpático, hãn! u.u)** se eu explicar pro meu pai o que ta acontecendo tenho certeza que não vai te mandar de volta pra lá..

Hinata_ Não eu não quero incomodar, vou arajar **(N: Vai arejar o quê?)** problema pra você e pra sua família...

Naruto_ Que isso vai ser um prazer aliais **(L: AAAAAAAHHHHH!³)** quem melhor pra te ajudar que o presidente ?

Hinata_ você e o filho do presidente? **(N: Nãããão, gata! Do Ronaldo!)**

Naruto_ sou,então segunda dama **(N: pelamordedeus. ¬¬')** vamos para a nossa casa branca?

Hinata rio **(Konan: Ela fez o quê num rio? Õ.o)** do comentário e me acompanho **(L: Ele 'se acompanha' e deixa a Hinata no rio! ¬¬)** de mãos dadas ate a minha casa.

Gente eu vou demorar um pouco pra postar esse fic! **(L: Queria que você demorasse eternamente! ¬¬')** pois cada final de semana posto um fic diferente e com esse eu tenho 4!!!!mais tenham paciência sei que vão gostar!!!!! **(Konan: Com certeza a gente vai gostar... Lá na Via Láctea!)**beijões!!!!

--

**N: Sobrevivi! Sobrevivi! \Õ/ *corre desesperada***

**L: Nossa, quase que eu vomito o que comi do Café da... *vomita***

**Konan: Deixem reviews construtivos, tá? ^-^ **


End file.
